Asian Indians who have migrated from India have an increased incidence of coronary heart disease and African American's an increased incidence of hypertension and stroke when compared to Caucasian's. Whether this is genetic or life style is not clear. We hypothesized that since life style of young college aged women does not vary significantly, we can determine which genetically determined traits (risk factors) may influence coronary disease risk in each of three ethnic groups, Asian Indian, Caucasian, and African American's.